1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a very large floating structure which is floated on the surface of water such as the surface of the sea or a lake surface. It is used as a planting area, an agricultural area or a facility area such as a solar panel installation area or a tennis court.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, an artificial island has been known as a kind of floating structure. The artificial island comprises a floating body which is installed under the surface of the sea, a platform which is installed on the surface of the sea and a plurality of columns of connecting the floating body and the platform. The artificial island is used as a submarine oil field camp. Since only the columns are influenced by the wave, the structure of the artificial island is hardly affected by the buoyancy fluctuation of the waves. The artificial island must be a rigid body having high strength because it supports the floating body and the platform. Thus, enormous expenses are needed for constructing the artificial island, and it results in heavy weight. Therefore, the artificial island can be used as a facility having high added value such as an artificial city. However, the cost is too expensive when the artificial island is used for facilities such as an agricultural area, a planting area and a solar panel installation area having a comparatively low added value. Therefore, it is difficult to build more facilities, and the spread of facilities is limited.
The present invention provides an inexpensive and lightweight artificial island where more floating structures are easily built and which floats on the surface of the water instead of a conventional expensive artificial island. It is an object of the present invention to provide a practical floating structure and a locking device thereof which are harmless to nature.